Vampire Knight Virals crossover
by VampireJellybean13
Summary: Tory, Ben, Spencer, Hi, and Coop aren't the only Virals. Tory has a twin sister. They were all infected together. They've learned to control their flares. But she's leaving to go to a school half way around the world. The have very strange students there. Will the Virals' secret stay intact?
1. Clare Brennen

Name: Clare Brennar  
Age: 16  
Look: like the pic  
Like:music, adventure, learning, flaring, being herself, piano, violent, singing in privet, her friends, her sister, seasons, Massachusetts, the sun, walking in the rain, movies, art  
Dislikes:haters, people who judge, popular people, bullies, pink, dances, playboys  
Favorite Song:

Favorite outfit: British  
Bio: Hey! I'm Clare. I have a sister named Tory, and I live with my father, Christopher Howard. But everyone calls him Kit. My mom died when a drunk driver hit her car. That's when we were set to live in South Carolina. After a few months here, my sister, me, and our friends all busted out a wolf dog from an excremental lab, and we got infected with an experimental virus. It enhanced our senses and connected us, and we turned into a pack. Our new skills helped us solve a forty year old murder, find a pirate's treasure, and bust this guy called The Gamemaster. A few years have passed since then, and now I've put in a scholarship application to Cross Academy, in Japan. I want to go there because I need some time to myself and I've always wanted to go to Japan. All the Virals are better at flaring and using their powers. Tory and I are the pack leaders, but I prefer Alphas. I really don't like Kit's girlfriend,Whitney. She's too... frilly and girly. I feel bad that Whitney got Tory in some monthly dance thing. But at least not both of us had to endure that torture. Tory and I may be twins, but we look nothing alike. She looks like this, and I look like this ( picture up above).


	2. Chapter 1

I was on my bed in our room when Tory brought me my mail. I had a few smaller letters and a package. It was a box with an official stamp on it. I recognized it from when I filled out the application. This was from Cross Academy. I tare the top of the box off and scattered the contains on my bed. Tory was hovering by me curiously. Inside the package was a uniform(not inclining the arm band), a book, and a letter addressed to me and Kit. I go ahead and read the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Clare Brennen,_

_We are pleased to tell you that you have full filled the requirements of our scholarship application. You have a complete scholarship, including the uniform that you have received with this letter. Enclosed in this envelope is a plane ticket to Tojo Airport plane 456 that tacks off at precisely 12:00 p.m. The flight is scheduled for August 31st. The plane lands September 1st. A car will be waiting for you until 2:00 p.m. If a problem arises, please contact me through my email, kaincross . School will start on September 3rd. Please read and memories the rule book also enclosed in this package if you are to be attending. If you will not be attending, please have _ Christopher Howard contact me through email. Once again, we hope you can join us at Cross Academy.

Sincerely,  
Headmaster Kain Cross  
Headmaster Kain Cross  
(A/N: please don't look up that address. I'm fairly sure that is a real person.)

I stared at the letter. I got in. I was going to Japan. I was going to one of the top schools in the world. I checked the calender and saw that my plain left in 3 days. I also checked that the ticket was in the envelope. Than I got up and walked downstairs with the letter. Kit was home and Tory was sitting on the couch. They were watching TV. NCIS was on. Typical, Tory loved crime shows, and Kit could watch anything. "I got in."  
"Got in what?" Kit asked, not looking at me. Gibbs was interrogating a suspect or something.  
"Remember when I applied to that school in Japan? I just got this letter in a package they sent." I said. I handed him the letter when he looked at me. He read the page.  
"Wow. This is amazing." Kit says. He gets up and hugs me. "I'm so proud of you, kid."  
"So I can go, right?"  
"Hmm. I'd have to think about it." He said.  
"But why would you have to think about this? I have a full scholarship. The University will be happy that they won't have to help pay for me to go to Bolton, and you'll only have to pay Tory's tuition. You don't even have to pay to get me to the school!" Honestly, I was outraged that he even considered not sending me to Cross Academy. I turned on my heals and ran up to my room. Kit didn't call after me or try to stop me. We've come to an understanding that when I'm upset because of his, he doesn't try to fix it until I'm calm. I flop on my bed. Cooper jumps up and tries to comfort me by licking my hand. I look at him and rub him behind the ears. I get back up and grab his leash. I walk him back walk back down stairs.  
"I'm taking Cooper for a walk. If I'm not back before sunset, call the cops." I say, letting Kit know I was still upset. It was getting late, but there was still some sun up. I take Coop to the bunker. I need some alone time. I do what calms me down the most: I sing.

_I know your somewhere out there  
Somewhere fare away  
I want you back  
I want you back_

My narbors think I'm crazy,  
But they don't understand  
Your all I had  
Your all I had

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the mooooooooooo,oooooooooooooo,oooooooooooooon  
Trying to get to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,uuuuuuuuuuu,uuuuuuuuu  
In hopes your on the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
I've gone mad

But they don't know what I know  
'Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Ya, their talking back

_At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the mooooooooooo,oooooooooooooo,oooooooooooooon  
Trying to get to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,uuuuuuuuuuu,uuuuuuuuu  
In hopes your on the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?_

Do you ever hear me calling?  
Oh ho

'Cause every night I'm talking to the mooooooooooo,oooooooooooooo,oooooooooooooon  
_Still trying to get to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,uuuuuuuuuuu,uuuuuuuuu  
In hopes your on the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?_

I know your somewhere out there,  
Somewhere far away.

I sit there for a while, just throwing a ball fro Coop to chase. He's gotten really big since he was just a puppy and became part of my pack. Actually, if it hadn't been for his experimentation, I wouldn't be able to flare. I owed a lot to him. I decided it was time to go back. I new I had to apologize to Kit. My little tantrum was uncalled for and childish. When I got inside, I went to find Kit right away. When I found him I started to apologize, but he interrupted me.  
"I've made up my mind. You can go to Cross Academy."


	3. Chapter 2

I rush to make my flight. Kit couldn't find a parking place, so he let me make the rest of the trip to the plane alone. I'm fine with that though. I don't mind being alone. Hell, sometimes I prefer it.  
Now calling for Flight 94, to Tokyo Japan. I ran as fast as I could to the flight attendant who was taking tickets and passports to board the plane. I ran down the tunnel and up the stairs to the lane as fast as I could after she checked me thew. An attendant shut the door right behind me. The plane didn't look too crowed, so I was able to find a seat in the middle that had no one around.  
"Would you like a refreshment, ma'am?" a cheerful attendant asked.  
"Oh, just a water please." I say, and than I have a thought, "Does this plane get WiFi?"  
"Oh yes. The password is f#94. We'll be taking off shortly." The female said. She turned away and I herd a commotion from where I was. It sounded like it was from a radio. I rummaged through my corrie on and slipped on my sunglasses. Whitney insisted on buying me some new cloths. Not that I couldn't have used them.  
**SNAP**  
I taped my viral scenes and learned that some more passengers needed to get on the plane. Someone opened the door and let them in.  
**SLUMP**  
I let my flare go as three Japanese boys come into Couch. One looked about 21, he looked like this. He was taller than the rest. The next was about 1/2 a head shorter and looked like this (without the glasses and ears). He was maybe, what 19? The youngest was about my age. He looked the cutest of the trio. They were fighting in Japanese. The older two where blaming the youngest for making them late. #3 was saying it wasn't his fault. It was a little annoying. A blond flight attendant asked them to take a seat because we would be taking to the to the air momentarily. I used my phone as a mirror to see how they were siting, not trying to be creepy or anything...

~how we were sitting~

First class Curtain

Empty seat

Empty seat

Empty seat

Empty seat

Me

My bag

#3

#2

#1

I put my phone away and buckled in. I also pulled out a book. I had 3 books, 5 manga, 5 magazines, my computer, my phone, my headphones, batteries, a sleeping mask, my uniform, and a small pillow. The boys kept arguing. One wanted more room, another complained that he couldn't find his iPod. They were obviously brothers. They had the looks. They were probably just some tourists. 10 minutes into the ride and we were aloud to take off out seat belts. I was already annoyed with the boys behind me. I breathed in, and out.  
In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. My water was delivered to me by the blond flight attendant. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out.  
It was 3 more minutes, and I couldn't drown them out with music. I calmly turned around calmly tried to get their attention. I didn't know if they spoke English, so I said "Chotto" (Hey). I tried for 5 minutes. So, I did the next best thing. I hit the guy sitting right behind me. Not with my fist, but with a hair tie. That shut them up real quick. I'm fairly sure this was the first time any of them had even relied someone was sitting in front of them. I smiled and said, "Kon'nichiwa. Kimitachi wa sukoshi shizukanaru shiyō to surudarou. Kore wa, chōjikan no furaitodashi, watashi wa hontōni Tōkyō made zutto tataka~tsu ni mimiwokatamukeru hitsuyō wa arimasen." (Hi. Would you guys try to be just a little bit quieter. It's a long flight, and I don't really want to listen to fighting all the way to Tokyo.) They stared. I sat back down and scrawled threw my play-list. I had just decided on

when I felt eyes on me from next to me. It was boy #3. He smiled when I pulled out one of my ear buds and held his hand out for me to shake. "Hi. I'm Aki. It means Dare. I wanted to apologize for our fighting." I was right. Aki was cuter than his brothers. The only weird thin about his face was that he was blushing a little. He was probably embarrassed that his brothers made him come talk to me.  
"It's fine, I just needed a moment of quiet." I say. I expected him to return to his brothers when I look away from him and put my ear but back in. What I didn't expect was a tap on my arm. I look at Aki and pull my ear bud out again.  
"You don't mind if I sit here, do you...?"  
"Clare. No its fine." I tell him. I put my ear bud back in and get out my computer. I checked my e-mail. 4 new massages from the pack. Shelton had a question about Cross Academy, Ben wanted advice about how to ask out Tory ( we made a deal before I left that if he asked her out that I would help him with planning their date), Hi wanted me to tell him my personal brew of fake puke to get him out of school, like he expected me to tell him, and Tory wanted to wish me luck one last time. God, I love my sis. If it hadn't been for Tory, I might not have made it through our mother's death, having to move to Charleston, getting infected, or even going to school. Tory is my rock. And I think I'm her rock, but for entirely different reasons.  
I closed my e-mail and went to Polyvore, I had to make a new set for a character. Its a modern day story about a princesses who ran away, because she wanted to be normal. She travels far away and ends up falling in love the son of a baker. But she has a dark secret. She can change how she looks, the color of her hair, her height, even the color of her eyes. This is the outfit. (The maker of this set is not me.) Than I read stuff on Quotev for a while. I was getting stir crazy. I put my computer away and pulled out a book. I wasn't interested and put it away. I sighed and tried to read a manga. It was Fruit Baskets. I really liked the series and the anime version, but I think they should make a second season. I ended up finishing the 5 manga that I brought. There was still 2 1/2 hours left in the flight. Might as well get my uniform on. I pulled it out of my bag and headed towards the back of the plane, where the couch bathrooms were. I also grabbed my makeup bag. I didn't notice Aki glance at me as I left our row. I had some accessories in my makeup bag. I had to change my sneakers back at my seat because there wasn't enough room in the bathroom to bring them. When I looked back up from my shoes, I noticed Aki was staring at me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." He says, looking away. He was blushing again. I dismissed it and my phone went off. Tory was texting me.  
**(Tory is bold. **Clare is not.)  
**Ben asked me out**  
thats gr8!  
**did u have something 2 do with it?**  
y would u even think that  
**he gave me a new book about dogs. the 1 ive been wanting for a wile now**  
so? its no secret that you like dogs  
**but how did he know? ive only talked to you about getting it**  
bens thoughtful. tell me again y u think i had something to do with it  
**idk. i dont think im gonna go**  
but u have 2! i admit it, he asked me to help him ask u out! he'll be crushed if you dont say yes  
**so u put him up 2 it**  
no, i didnt. he came 2 me last week when u were out with Coop  
**i still dont know**  
TORY!  
**what?**  
did i or did i not support u when u and Jason went out? (A/N: Tory and Jason went out for about 3 months before Jason cheated on her. they broke up about 2 months before Clare got her letter from Cross Academy. Now on with the story.)  
**u did..**  
and did i or did i not tell you what i thought about him?  
**u did, and with several swears and about 16 i told u so's after we broke up**  
20 actual  
so will u please believe me when i say Ben would be good 4 u?  
**1 date, thats it**  
good, now i know where he's taking u, so wear the outfit in my closet that's in the bag.  
**how do u know where he's taking me**  
you were gone a long time  
**whatever, i gotta go talk to Ben  
good luck at ur new school**  
love u sis  
**bye**  
1 more thing  
dont do stuff on my bed,k  
After I sent that last text, I turned off my phone so that the stream of furious texts that will probably come from Tory wont disturb the other parsonages. We had only been texting for about 10 minutes, so I was board again. I let out a sigh and and started playing with my backpack's zippers.  
"Board?" Aki asked me.  
"Yes. I've tried reading, but that's boring. There's nothing to do, and there's still, like, 2 hours left in the flight." I say,pouting a little, as I stair at the seat in front of me.  
"Why are you coming to Japan?"  
"I applied for a scholarship and got accepted to a school here."  
"What school?"  
"Cross Academy."  
"THE Cross Academy? I herd almost no one gets accepted."  
"I'm sure that's not true. And I'd rather go there than to this stupid school I was going to. What made you and your brothers visit Charleston?"  
"My older brothers wanted to see some pirate collection. Its all they've talked about since some kids found the treasure a few years back. Do you know it?"  
"The Ann Bone collection? Ya, I know it. I was on of the people who helped add to it. Not to mention a possible decedent of the pirate herself." I said, all nonchalant. Like I talked about this every day.  
"What? No way. There is no way a sweet girl like you could have tracked down some booby trapped pirate treasure, let alone related to one." He said, and I blushed a little. He called me sweet.  
"Well, I had help. And it was my sister's idea to go looking for it. Tory's the most pirate like."  
"How do you know your related to Ann Bonny?"  
"Well, my friends and I did a lot of research and eventually figured out that she left to Massachusetts after she escaped from jail. When she had her baby, we think she gave it her mother's last name: Brennan. As far as we know, there aren't many Brennan's in Massachusetts. My sister and I only moved to Charleston to live with are father a few years ago. Before, we lived in Massachusetts with our mom. And Bonny liked to connect her _t_s and _h_s when she wrote. Tory does the same thing."  
"Cool. Well, its an honor to meet you." Aki says, bowing a little. I laughed a little. We kept talking for the rest of the flight. I think Aki is really nice. The rest of the flight went by really fast. When we landed, I was actually one of the first off the flight. I wasn't in a hurry, but I really need to find my car. I mean, the driver wouldn't wait for me forever. I was making my way down the air strip when Aki caught up with me. His brothers were a few steps behind. "Hey, I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Ask away."  
He didn't meet me in the eye as he asked. "Canihaveyourphonenumber?" He said it really fast, so I couldn't make it out.  
"Can you repeat that? You were talking so fast I couldn't make it out."  
"Can I have your phone number? I mean, so we can talk when your at school. I really want to keep in touch." He said, looking at me than looking away as he was talking.  
"Sure, I'd love to keep in touch. Give my your hand." I tell him as I pulled out a blue Sharpie. I quickly wrote down my number and e-mail on his hand before I handed the Sharpie to him. He did the same right as we reached the baggage claim. I found mine right away.


End file.
